<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Tongued Devil by Hayden_IsTrying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102823">Silver Tongued Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying'>Hayden_IsTrying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Pining, Rough Kissing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton's been told to keep an eye on Remus while Janus gets him something to sober up with because he's drunk and they're on their own together. Remus is tired and while he is acting like himself, he's a lot more toned down and clingy. This almost completely personal flip in character for Remus has Patton reeling and he's finding himself feeling just a bit gay for him... okay maybe a lot gay for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver Tongued Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Patton had never thought he’d end up getting himself into a situation like this. The last place he’d imagine being that evening was pressed into the couch in Remus’ apartment, Remus curled up between his legs. His head was resting quite comfortably in the crook of Patton’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton hadn’t exactly been totally comfortable at first, never usually being one for such intimacy. Even despite his offers to friends as an attempt at depleting his own loneliness. As Patton asked himself how exactly he’d ended up in such a situation, Remus shifted, his wild hair tickling at Patton’s neck. It was surprisingly soft, Remus smelling like outside and an unrecognisable, but pleasant cologne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton bit his lip, hesitantly reaching up and placing a hand on the back of Remus’ head. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed gently at his scalp, his eyes widening when Remus responded, leaning into him and practically purring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus glanced over to them and shook his head fondly standing in the doorway for a second to give them a moment. He walked back in with a packet of makeup wipes and placed them next to Patton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m making him something to help him sober up so he isn’t hungover tomorrow, but I’d appreciate it if you could help him with his makeup. He’s told me before it feels uncomfortable after a while so he doesn’t like to wear it too long. I did tell him to use something different, but he insisted on using that one because it tastes good so he can eat the fallout.” Janus said tiredly, rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus got a slow nod from Patton in response, the taller man focused on the sweet little dark-haired man on his lap. He then seemed to snap out of it, looking up at Janus and blushing at the smirk Janus was giving him. “Sorry… what did you say?” he asked apologetically, a sheepish look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Patton, I'll leave you and Remus to your drunken romance.” he smirked, “Just help him with his makeup please,” he added before walking out and into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus shifted on Patton’s shoulder and lifted his head with a soft grumble. “He really does talk like a mom, he’s worse than Logan,” he commented, sitting up. “He’s probably right about the makeup though. If you don’t want to, I can do it, I think he was just trying to make it easier on me.” Remus shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton blushed softly, his words catching in his throat slightly as the man on his lap raised an eyebrow, his expression amused. “Pat?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton stumbled a few times but then was finally able to get a coherent answer out, “Oh, uh.. Well- I don’t mind, I could, uhm- I could help?” he commented, biting his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead then.” Remus grinned, looking into his eyes and repositioning himself comfortably, pressing the packet of wipes into Patton’s hand and winking at him when he didn’t move for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, sorry- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahem.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Patton coughed, fumbling to open the packet and slowly pulling one out before hesitating once he got to Remus’ face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started across Remus' cheek, carefully taking off the makeup and the awkwardness on his face slowly dissolving into concentration as Remus watched him with a soft and slightly entranced gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully took the makeup off Remus’ nose and then paused. His hand came up to rest on Remus' jaw and he pulled him closer slowly. “Remus, do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>freckles?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Patton asked, the fondest, softest look on his face as he looked up from his nose to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I do yes,” Remus responded slowly, a soft flush blooming across his cheeks as Patton smiled politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think they’re lovely,” he responded, continuing to remove the makeup. He carefully began moving around each of his eyes and underneath each one, making sure to be as gentle as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He got to Remus’ lip and Patton carefully tucked the wipe over his thumb. He furrowed his eyebrows, swiping it across Remus’ lower lip; just barely catching it as Remus swallowed. He watched, dumbstruck with gay panic at Remus' his breath hitching slightly as if he had himself convinced making a sound would ruin the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton met his eyes and saw a noticeable change in Remus' demeanour even more so. He was somehow both looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world and at the same time like he wanted to devour him. “You… uh… you okay, Remus? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Patton asked timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no. The complete opposite of that actually,” he replied, his tone a breathy whisper and slightly deeper than it had been previously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton flushed, “Oh… really…?” he asked softly, biting his own lip. “I...that’s...I think we’re on the same page on that one…” he commented softly, his eyes flickering up to Remus’ to gauge a reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, can I kiss you, Patton?” the shorter man asked, a hand coming up to rest on Patton’s cheek. “Because I’d really like to show you what these lips can do now that you’ve had a good look at them,” he smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton squeaked, nodding enthusiastically, “God, please do..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled, taking his collar in his hand and pulling their lips together roughly. One of his hands came up to run through Patton’s hair, his fingers threading through the curls. He noticed Patton seemed to be worrying about where to put his hands; that simply wouldn’t do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Patton’s hands, placing them on his hips and pulled away for air, panting softly and resting their foreheads together. He didn't want to be too far from him. “It’s okay, Just relax Pat, I’ll show you,” he smiled. Remus wrapped his free arm around Patton’s neck and moved back forward to kiss him after he received another adorably enthusiastic nod from Patton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, they were there a while, sharing kisses and quiet words of affection as they confessed their attractions. Once Janus was done with making the food, he found them cuddling together under a blanket and smirked to himself. He placed the plate down on the coffee table and sharing a few goodbyes with the happy couple before he saw himself out, leaving them to the rest of their night. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>